This invention concerns reflectors, particularly reflectors to be installed in fluorescent light fixtures. Recent trends to save energy have resulted in the reconfiguration in the field of fluorescent light fixtures to have reduced numbers of tubes, i.e., four tube fixtures have been converted to two tube fixtures, and two tube fixtures converted to one tube fixtures.
In such reconfiguration, a reflector is often added to increase the light output of the fixture and to eliminate shadows sometimes occurring at the original tube locations when the tubes are relocated.
See U.S. Pat. No. 4,514,793 issued on Apr. 30, 1985, for a "Reflector System for Securing to a Light Source" for an example of such a reflector installation.
See also U.S. Pat. No. 4,719,546 issued on Jan. 12, 1988; U.S. Pat. No. 4,814,954 issued on Mar. 21, 1989; and, U.S. Pat. No. 4,855,883 issued on Aug. 8, 1989; and, U.S. Pat. No. 5,062,030 issued on Oct. 29, 1991, all concerning reflectors for fluorescent light tube fixtures.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,142,459, issued on Aug. 25, 1992, describes a reflector which is snap-fit into the fixture housing.
See also U.S. Pat. No. 4,928,209 issued on May 22, 1990 for a "Lighting Apparatus" for an example of a reflector added to a retrofit light fixture.
For field installations, the reflectors must be custom fit to the particular configuration of the fixture housing. In addition, the reflector must be mounted in some manner within the fixture housing. The prior reflectors, have, for the most part, consisted of formed metal pieces which are relatively heavy and which must be securely anchored within the fixture housing. In addition, the cutting and forming of the metal reflector piece is time consuming and difficult.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,599,684 issued on Jul. 8, 1986 for a "Light Reflector System" and U.S. Pat. No. 4,669,033 issued on May 26, 1987 for an "Adjustable Optical Reflector for Fluorescent Fixture" both describe lightweight reflectors suitable for retrofitting existing fixtures.
As mentioned above, the reflectors should preferably eliminate the presence of shadow lines in order for a uniform appearance of the light transmitting panel enclosure covering the fixture tubes. Such need has required a special shape of the prior reflector configurations.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,669,033 mentioned above, the reflector is formed with score lines, creating a multifaceted reflector for this purpose. The need for scoring the material adds to the manufacturing cost, and the limited number of facets does not entirely disperse the light pattern.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,343,533 issued on Aug. 10, 1982 for a "Solar Radiation Reflector with a Cellulosic Substrate and Method of Making" describes the manufacture of a reflector using corrugated cardboard as the backing material. The use of cardboard renders the reflector unsuitable for use in light fixtures.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,024,852 issued on May 24, 1977 for a "Solar Energy Reflector Collector" describes the use of a reflectorized corrugated plastic for use as a solar collector. In that design, the reflecting surface is made as smooth as possible in order to focus solar radiation for heat collection using a parabolic shape, and thus is not suitable for dispersal of light in a fixture.
Retrofitting of existing fixtures with reflectors also requires a means for properly supporting the reflectors in the housing. The relatively heavy reflectors heretofore proposed needed complicated support arrangements and separate fasteners.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a material and method for fabricating a reflector for florescent light tube fixtures which is readily adapted to custom fit field installations and which provides a dispersal of the reflected light such as to minimize the presence of any shadowed areas when the fixture is viewed from below.
It is a further object to provide a reflector material which is light in weight such as to be easily mounted within the light fixture housing without the need for special clips or threaded fasteners and the like, and which can be easily cut and formed in being custom fit in the field to a fluorescent light fixture.
It is a further object to provide a simplified arrangement for installing a reflector in a light fixture housing.